Basebal Seasons and Parties and Drunk Hiei
by Dragon of the Darkness Flame
Summary: just what it saids. it is a anime cross over


~Baseball Season and Party's and Drunk Hiei~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYh or Rouroni Kenshin or Inyuasha.  
  
Ch. 1 ~ Baseball Sign-ups and Drunk Hiei~  
  
One day Kuwabara and exc. were walking down the street when Kuwabara said, "Hey guys, I heard that they are going to have baseball sign-ups for whoever wants to play". Hey what's baseball they all said? Baseball is a game where you can show your strength and have fun Kuwabara said.  
  
When do, we sign up they all said. We can sign up right now if you guys want to Kuwabara said. Yeah we do they all said. Okay lets go Kuwabara said.  
  
~ At Baseball Sign Ups~  
  
Okay for everyone who wants to be team one signs the sheet right here Announcer said. Okay here's the sheet the Announcer said. Kuwabara graved instantly knockings the Announcer flat on his ass.  
  
Okay here's what it says  
Names of players: Boton, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Koenma, Shizuro, Kurama.  
Position of player: Hiei: 1st basemen  
  
Yusuke: Pitcher  
  
Kuwabara: catcher  
Boton: mid fielder  
Keiko: right fielder  
  
Shizuro: 2nd baseman  
  
Koenma: left fielder  
  
Kurama: Short stop  
Yukina: 3rd basemen  
Genkai: 3rd basemen  
  
Team name: Black Flames  
  
Team #2 Name of players: Inyuasha, Shippo, Sango, Kagomi, Miroko, Narako, Mioga, Koga, Sessomaro.  
  
Position of players: Inyuasha: 2nd basemen  
Shippo: catcher  
Sango: 3rd baseman  
Kagomi: right fielder  
Miroko: left fielder  
Koga: short stop  
Naroko: mid fielder  
Miogi: pitcher  
  
Sessomaro: 1st baseman  
  
Team name: Shape Shifters  
  
Team #3 Name of players: Kenshin, Sanosoke, Miss Masou, Miss Magumi, Miss Carou, Phyto, Oshi, Ongi, Yaheko.  
  
Position of Players: Kenshin: 3rd baseman  
Sanoske: 2nd baseman  
Miss Masou: catcher  
Miss Magumi: mid fielder  
Miss Carou: 1st baseman  
Phyto: left fielder  
Oshi: right fielder  
Ongi: Short stop  
Yaheko: Pitcher  
  
Team name: The Battosis Team #4 name of players: Jin, Toya, Tagura, Shizukoa, The Beautiful Sizuko, Chew, Rainku, Ceroua, and Zerou  
  
Position of players: Catcher: Rainko  
Pitcher: The Beautiful Suzuki  
3rd baseman: Toya  
Shortstop: Tagura  
2nd baseman: Jin  
1st baseman: Chew  
Left fielder: Shizukoa  
Mid fielder: Ceroua  
Right fielder: Zerou  
  
Team name: Devil Worshipers.  
  
Announcer: These are the teams, Team 1 the Black Flames containing Boton, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Koenma, Genkai, Yusuke and Shizuro. Team 2 the Shape Shifters containing Inyuasha, Kagomi, Miroko, Narouko, Koga, Miogi, Sango, Shippo, and Sessoharo. Team 3 The Battosis containing, Kenshin, Sanosouke, Miss Magumi, Miss Carou, Miss Masou, Phyto, Oshi, and Ongi and Yaheko. Team 4 The Devil Worshipers containing, Jin, Toya, Chew, Suzakoua, The Beautiful Sizuki, Rainku, Cerou, Zerou and Taguroa. Those are the teams, the first game will be tommrow team 1 against team2 then team 3 against team 4 then team 1 against team 4 then team 2 against team 3 then it will repeat in that same order.  
  
Announcer: Good-bye and see you at tomorrow game The Black Flames against the Shape Shifters.  
  
Announcer leaves following bye all teams.  
  
~ Back on the street~  
  
Kuwabara: Guys aren't you happy about joining.  
  
Everybody: Yeah.  
  
Hiei: Hey lets party, Hn.  
  
Everyone: okay.  
  
Hiei: Yusuke go to the liquor store and by a lot of beer.  
  
Yusuke: okay.  
  
Hiei: we will meet you at Kuwabaras.  
  
Yusuke: Okay.  
  
~ At Liqour Store~  
  
Yusuke: where is the beer.  
  
Cashier: back there on eile 12.  
  
Yusuke: Thanks.  
  
Yusuke walks down eile 12 and gets 12 , 12 packs.  
  
Yusuke walks to front desk and puts beer down.  
  
Cashier: aren't you a little young to by beer.  
  
Yusuke: no! I am 23, Yusuke said pulling out a fake I.D.  
  
Cashier: Okay, 65.00.  
  
Yusuke: Okay just charge it on this.  
  
Cashier: I will need two types of I.d.  
  
Yusuke: Okay Yusuke saids handing him a fake drivers license and his spirit detective card.  
  
Cashier carefully scans them.  
  
Cashier: okay all done.  
  
Yusuke: Thanks putting all I.D's back into wallet.  
  
Yusuke walks out of liquor store.  
  
Yusuke walks to Kuwabara's house.  
  
Yusuke opens the front door.  
  
Yusuke: Hey guys here's the beer putting it on the table.  
  
Hiei: Thanks Yusuke he said opening a beer.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Boton, Keiko, Kuwabara, Genkai, Koenma and Shizuro opened a beer.  
  
Kur -plat: the cans opened.  
  
Hiei: Hey guys lets watch t. v opening his 56th beer.  
  
Kuwabara: okay turning the t.v. on.  
  
Hiei: Hey guys stop eating all of my chicken you fags.  
  
Everyone: No one has chicken.  
  
Hiei: I have two eyebrows Joe and Moe, he said drunk.  
  
Hiei: Hey Moe stop fighting Moe before I drown you, he said drunkly.  
  
Hiei: Hey stop touching Joe guys he is mean he might hurt you he said ripping joe off throwing him out Yusuke drunkly.  
  
Killing Joe instantly.  
  
Everyone: Hey Hiei what are you doing.  
  
Hiei: Stop bothering I am waxing my nose, rubbing it saying harderrrrr.  
  
Everyone: Hiei are you drunk.  
  
Hiei: No I am acting normal he said doing a really odd dance saying who's your daddy.  
  
Yusuke: Hiei snap out of it.  
  
Hiei: Snap out of what Hiei said running out the front door.  
  
Yusuke: Get back here as everyone ran out after him.  
  
~ Somewhere Far away from Everyone else~  
  
Kid: Hey mommy look at that drunk man.  
  
Mom: hey don't call him names drunk people get affended easily.  
  
Hiei: What did you say you piece of shit, I am going to make you be Moe's friend.  
  
Kid: Who is Moe.  
  
Mom: Billy don't talk to strangers.  
  
Hiei: Moe is my left butt check not knowing what he was saying drunkly.  
  
Mom of Billy: he is not going to talk to you anymore.  
  
Hiei: Hey Moe did you hear what she said.  
  
Moe, {Hieis imagination but what happens is real}: Hey you Kid I am going to kill you, Hiei now charging out him butt first screaming go Moe.  
  
Hiei's butt cheek instantly killing him and his mom.  
  
~ Back far away on the street by Kuwabara's house~  
  
Kuwabara: Hey lets go find Hiei.  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
Kuwabara and exc. searched everywhere.  
  
Kurama: There he is.  
  
Everyone graves Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hey, let me go Hiei said screaming Help! Moe.  
  
They drag him back to Kuwabara's house chaining him up.  
  
A/N: I know weird. But I promise it will get funnier. First game next ch. And read to see what Hiei does next. Please R/R. Hope you like. I am ready for flames. Thanx. 


End file.
